memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1955
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower était - depuis 1953 - le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Fin du mandat de Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni de Winston Churchill. ( ) . Winston Churchill est également cité dans les épisodes .|Sa direction du gouvernement britannique (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] * Sortie du film américain ''"Revenge of the Creature" / "La revanche de la créature" au cinéma. ( ) et une figurine du monstre apparaît dans .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie du film américain "To Catch a Thief" / "La main au collet" avec Cary Grant et Grace Kelly. ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Composition de la chanson américaine "Louie, Louie". ( ) .|Cette œuvre a été composée par .|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} (1955-1968)]] * Constitution du Mouvement afro-américain des droits civiques. ( ) et le mouvement est cité dans le contexte de 1962 dans l'épisode .|Sa date de fondation (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Début de la guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Pierre J. Thuot. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 19 mai - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Richard Hieb. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 21 septembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Ouverture de l'hôtel/casino Dunes Hotel à Las Vegas, Nevada sur Terre. ( ) .|L'ouvrage non-canon "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p. 602) en présente une vieille photographie et indique que ce luxueux complexe hôtel-casino était en opération entre les années 1950 et 1993.|Sa date d'ouverture (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures * Une bouteille de Dom Pérignon, produite durant cette année, est utilisée dans un dîner entre Odo et Kira Nerys en 2374. ( ) * Dans le programme holographique Julian Bashir, Agent Secret, basé sur le milieu de l'espionnage sur Terre en 1964, Falcon tenta pour la première fois de tuer Julian Bashir. ( ) ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Albert Einstein, Fernand Léger, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : James Dean, Alexander Fleming, Cy Young, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), ... *** Le biologiste Jonas Salk développa un . ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 426 ; ) Liens externes * * de:1955 en:1955 es:1955 it:1955 nl:1955 sv:1955 Category:Chronologie